


stay the night

by dancedancewithmeeverybody123



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, fluff i guess like i mean there’s kissing and stuff but it’s nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancedancewithmeeverybody123/pseuds/dancedancewithmeeverybody123
Summary: i don’t know how to writebut sungjin wants u 2 stay





	stay the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sungjin nation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sungjin+nation).



> wassup its ya boy uhhh skinny penis  
> like id say i did not proof read but like i sorta did but then again i kinda succ so it will still contain hella mistakes so, sorry bout that

as soon as the door opened you got pulled into his strong embrace. burying your head in his chest, you slowly inhaled his scent. sungjin grinned as he placed his finger under your chin, lifting your face towards his. your eyes fluttered closed as his lips touched yours, kissing you ever so softly like you were his most prized possession. 

‘i’m glad you could come, i missed you.’ he whispers against your ear as you feel your face heat up. 

suddenly your thoughts were clouded by your parents as you started to worry about how displeased they would be if they ever found out you were dating sungjin. 

‘come sit with me.’ he patted next to him on the bed as you let yourself fall on the soft sheets, it smelled like fresh laundry detergent. you smiled to yourself, something that did not go unnoticed by sungjin. 

‘what are you smiling for?’ he playfully raised his eyebrows as you nudged his side. you stared at him for a moment, letting your eyes fall on his piercings, one in his right ear, three in his left. you noticed a bruise on his cheek that hadn’t been there before. something you decided not to comment on.

sungjin smirked as your gaze lingered a little too long on his lips, you shook your head quickly as you averted your gaze, now fixed on his eyebrow slit. not the type your parents would approve of. finally your eyes met his. his eyes that held the universe. eyes that stared back at you just as lovingly. 

‘it’s just that, under that hard surface you’re actually just a huge softie.’

‘you know i’m only like that when it comes to you.’ sungjin huffed as he gazed at you intently. you shrugged your shoulders in response, ‘i know, that’s what i love about you.’ he smiled softly as your fingers traced the tattoos on his arms. knowing perfectly what you were up too, his hand encircled your wrist, making your breath hitch. ‘what do you think you’re doing?’ your lips curled upwards at his raspy voice. freeing your hand you gently cupped his face. 

‘i’m just simply admiring my lovely boyfriend’ he chuckled lightly as he pulled you to lie next to him, pressing a quick kiss against your forehead. 

 

glancing at the clock you realized it was time for you to get home before your parents did. looking to your right you saw your boyfriend sleeping, groaning softly like he always did when he slept. 

not wanting to wake him, you tried to leave the bed as quiet as possible. but before you could even put both feet on the ground you were pulled back in with a yelp. sungjin let out an annoyed whine, pressing your back against his chest as he mumbled something you could not quite understand. 

‘stay the night.’ 

his warm breath tickled your ear, causing goosebumps over your skin. in the meanwhile his hand had slid underneath your hoodie, caressing your skin. his lips had found purchase in the crook of your neck, placing a kiss directly under your ear.

‘sungjin, you know i can’t. i have to go home.’ you breathed out as you tried to turn around. once he let you, you were face to face with him. his pleading eyes cutting straight through you. 

you opened your mouth to say something but sungjin was quick enough to cut you off, pressing his lips eagerly against yours, biting your lip gently as his hand cradled the back of your neck. you gasped as you lost yourself in his touch before your lips collided once more. however it came to an end soon enough. sungjin pulled away much to your dislike, yet remained close enough for his lips to slightly brush against yours. 

‘stay, just for tonight.’


End file.
